The invention relates to an electrical supply apparatus having an input for connecting the electrical supply apparatus to a mains supply which provides an alternating voltage as input voltage, having an output for connecting the electrical supply apparatus to a load, wherein the output provides a DC voltage as output voltage, having a rectifier which rectifies the input voltage to form a rectified input voltage, having a PFC module which comprises a smoothing device for smoothing the rectified input voltage and an active power factor correction device, wherein the power factor correction device is designed to form a time-dependent supply current for the smoothing device depending on a time-dependent current form signal in such a way that a time-dependent input current in the PFC module is matched to the current form signal, and having a control module which produces the current form signal for the PFC module, in particular for the power factor correction device.